This invention relates to underwater explosions and especially to means for enhancing the effect of an underwater explosion.
In an underwater explosion, such as that produced by the warhead of a torpedo, the shockwave energy is distributed in the water essentially uniformly in all directions. If an air cavity in the water, whose volume is roughly equal to, or somewhat larger than, that of the explosive charge, can be placed adjacent to the charge, and between the explosive and the object to be destroyed, the distribution of shockwave energy will be modified so as to increase the amount of energy projected toward the object, with resultant increased damage to the object.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to produce a cavity in the water, between the main explosive charge and a target, immediately prior to the detonation of the main explosive charge, and have the main charge detonate before the cavity has time to collapse. In this fashion more of the explosive energy is projected toward a target, increasing damage in the target.
Another object is to enhance the effect of an underwater explosion in a preferred direction.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention A%,hen considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.